Where Do The Kids Come From?
by Sakuchii
Summary: A strange cascade occurred the whole world and one day young high school boys found a child before their front doors. Now they have to become fathers for this child, search for a suitable mother and keep this whole thing a secret. And so the high school life full of drama, humor and romance begins.
1. Prologue: About Children

Aiko: Why again... a new story?

Sakuchii: Mehee... (sweat drop) well I decided to work on this since it's been in my head for a while already. So I wanted to post this before starting to concentrate on Rage Of The Battlefield.

Yukiko: I wonder when you start to concentrate on those stories you haven't updated for _months _or to say since_ last year_. (eerie aura)

Sakuchii: I'll do that, I'LL DO IT! And to say, this is my last OC-project story and multichapter I'm starting this year.

Aiko: I hope that you are able to keep your promise...

Sakuchii: Okay okay! Let's finally go to the story! Anyway, I don't own anything but the stupid plot; got inspired by a russian film going by the same name. Hope that you will see the after note too! :) Enjoy the prologue chapter.

* * *

**Where Do The Kids Come From? **  
_Child Zero: About Children_

Children are probably the most interesting creatures to watch from the sides. They are born small and innocent unable to take care of themselves, they need someone older to take care of them. If a child is abandoned after his birth, he will die unless someone is there to take care of him. After all they can only drink mothers milk or it's substitute for the first four months of their live.

What makes children so interesting, is that they slowly start to grow more independent step by step. You can see little teeth growing in the mouth of five months old baby and most likely the child of seven months will already be able to stand up on his own foot while holding up to something. Most of the children take their first independent steps around their first birthday.

After that they only start to surprise you how intelligent - and sometimes stupid - they actually are. It doesn't take long for them to start slowly saying words after their first birthday and soon you realize that he's actually speaking whole sentences. They soon stop to drink mothers breast and in no time the diapers are changed to normal underwear; the no longer wet their pants so often.

The more your child grows, the more you realize how much he still needs you. Whenever something happens he will call for mother; he cannot make food own his own. The child knows, if something was to happen to him, he can always rely on his mother who will comfort him and do something about the bad feeling. The pain will surely go away if mother kisses the wound.

But what if this mother was suddenly to disappear? What if she was no where to be seen anymore? Every child is different; they are influenced by their parents and the environment they have grown in. Every child has things he likes and dislikes; foods he loves to eat and doesn't want to touch; plays he likes to play, things he likes to do. But one thing is the same for every child; they rely on the most on the person who they see as they caretaker; a 'mother'.

So what if this 'mother' was to suddenly disappear from the child's life? How could he survive on his own? A large organization suddenly had a great amount of orphan children. Without knowing what to do with these parentless children they decided to look for suitable 'parents' for these children. Strangely enough, they were all high school male students.

A strange cascade was to happen and suddenly 30 high school aged boys around the world found a young child sleeping before his front door with a strange message dedicated to them. Not only they needed to take care of the child, they also needed to find suitable mother - as his other part - for the child; who would recognize her immediately and call her "mother." When this all was done, all the 30 families should meet each with each other.

There was only one condition: No one should know that you have "Arbutus" child.

And so the task of these young men starts. How are they able to take care of the daily tasks of these children who are suddenly brought to a total stranger and have still not understood that they won't see their parents ever again? And how are these closed boys able to find a suitable mother for their children?

This was written here to call for you; young women. If someone were told to you to become a strangers mother while you don't even have your own children, would you take the task? That is up to you decide. I have called for you, young peers, it's up to you to answer to my call.

_From: Sakuraso Tsubaki_

_Where Do The Kids Come From?_

* * *

Sakuchii: Not a really flashy start, I have to say... But I thank you guys for reading it. So anyway, I have decided to accept OC's to this story. But this time there is a limit on how much OC's I am accepting. On and one NOTE!

When speaking of 'mother' I put it quotation marks since we all know and that not all children actually live with their mother... but still they need a caretaker and for some that can be their father, aunt, grandparent godparents ect. All children need and have a guardian on who they rely the most. :)

Aiko: Hai hai! Our stupid writer is in need of Twe-

Yukiko: Ah, let me interrupt for a moment! We forgot to mention that this story takes place when IE characters are in high school... as for the children? Well I assume you should have already realize them... Anyway this is AU and the time difference between our two generation is bigger than in the anime. Now my dear sister continue!

Aiko: Thank you Yukiko. So our stupid writer needs 20 younger OC's to be paired up with IE guys! And also she's in need for 5 adult OC's... for her own reasons! :)

Sakuchii: And just like in ROB we have three ways to enter your OC into this story. And no reservations for crushes, it's first come first serve, gomen.

**APPLICATION FORM IS DELETED: NO MORE OC'S ACCEPTED!**

Yukiko: And well to say, the form is still under work but our writer promised to complete it this night, so hopefully she is able to sent them to you by tomorrow.

Aiko: And now she shall concentrate on the form and ROB! Till the next chapter! ~ deshii


	2. Once With Endou Mamoru

Sakuchii: Okay! I have the next chapter done! Now I can finally concentrate on the other stories!

Aiko: I appreciate your words... Though I doubt if you can actually keep them.

Sakuchii: Aiko, please don't! :( You're troubling me enough already.

Yukiko: If I remember right, you're next targets are Sentimental Domination and Just Another Snow White?

Sakuchii: Hai! I want to finally complete them!

Aiko: Good luck; for nothing... Anyway, let's start with official first chapter!

* * *

**Where Do The Kids Come From? **  
_Child One: Once With Endou Mamoru_

Endou wouldn't believe it. He just wouldn't believe it.

The young high school senior had just returned back to his apartment from his soccer club practice. He had moved away from home after graduation as the high school he wanted attend to was in another town. Now he was living alone in an apartment not far away from his school.

And there he was now, standing before the front door of his apartment and staring at the lonely brown basket, which seemed to have something inside it. Endou knelt down and peeked inside; his eyes caught a figure of soundly sleeping child. The boy jumped aback in shock and looked around himself, wondering if someone had accidentally left the child there. But why would someone leave a child before his apartment? Endou didn't get it.

The young adult once more knelt before basket and lifted the blanket to see the child's face better. The sleeping child moved a little because off the sudden coldness and Endou saw a white letter laying on top of the kid. He took it and saw his name being written on it. Endou turned around the letter and glanced at the stamp; he had never seen anything like it. Who could have sent it... and why it was directed to him?

Endou sighed and stood up, finally opening the door to his apartment. He walked in and took the sleeping child with him. After all it would be no good to leave him sleeping there. God knows what would happen to him. He placed the awfully big and heavy basket on the couch and sat next to it. He then broke the seal of letter and opened it.

The brown haired male jumped in surprise when he suddenly heard a voice speaking and threw the letter away. It landed on the floor. Few seconds later Endou saw a hologram of a young woman appear from the letter. The hologram was really small so Endou had to lift the letter on the table to see the figure clearly.

The woman, who seemed to be in her early twenties, had silky and long baby blue-colored hair till her waist. The straight hair covered her face, making her facial expressions under the blue rimmed glasses invisible. Also the woman was rather short and had pale skin, as if she hadn't had enough sun light. She was wearing a white-colored laboratory coat, and quite plain looking pants and boots.

_"Good Day, Endou Mamoru"_ Endou freaked out when the hologram suddenly spoke. He had never experienced anything like this; and to tell the truth he was proud of it. Something like this happened only in movies or anime and Endou was pretty sure that there wasn't anyone filming him at the moment. The boy looked around and laughed desperately. He hoped that this all would be just a bad dream.

_"Oh, no need to look so surprised. Though I'm sure it's strange when a hologram suddenly appears from a letter and starts to speak... now isn't it."_ the woman smiled; or at least Endou could imagine her smiling. The long messy bangs covered her face so he wasn't sure what was hidden behind them.

_"Anyway, let me introduce myself. I go by the name Sakuraso Tsubaki and I'm the one who left that child at your doorstep." _The woman told and Endou did his best to stay sane. He was so jolted that he wasn't paying attention to the hologram. "_My only and final request is for you to become this childs father._" the brown haired boy was finally alarmed and he returned back to reality.

"What do you mean...?"

_"This child just lost his parents and ended up in my place; and there were a lot of these cases... thirty to be exact. As I cannot possibly take care of the children, I have sent them around the world to the suitable father I found for each one. And you ended up being the best choice for him, Endou Mamoru."_ Endou stared at the female hologram. He, a high school student, a father? How could she be telling that in such serious tone?

_"You must be thinking that it's impossible for you, but believe me my calculations are never wrong."_ the woman told and then fixed her glasses.

_"But let's go with the details. Together with the child there comes a credit card with money to take care of the child; and we will add money to it every month. But let me warn you! You can't withdraw any money from the account. Also you're not allowed to use the money for personal use. We're watching the account closely and if we find that you brought something that's not for the child, we will close the account and you will have to survive on your personal income."_

Endou listened the woman closely and nodded. When he realized what he had just done the boy snapped out of it and shook his head. What was he doing, listening to this crazy woman; if she even was a woman? _"And let me remind you that you're not allowed to tell anyone about this child. So you better come up with a good cover up story. And oh, you also need to find a mother for the child."_ Tsubaki suddenly remembered and Endou's eyes widened in shock.

_"Yep, but don't worry they're easy to spot. Usually the little ones don't react to anything too ordinary, but when they start calling "Mama, Mama," out of no where, you can be sure that the right one is near."_

"Oh, I see." Endou mumbled, not being able to keep up with the woman at all.

_"Yes. I guess that's pretty much it, I have told everything I wanted to. Please do remember that no one should know anything about this Arbutus child. And if you want to get rid of him, then you better find the thirty other fathers with the children."_ the baby blue-haired woman continued. Endou was sure that he could hear a tone of sadness as she spoke.

"Wait?... What did you just say?" the brown haired boy asked. Tsubaki moved her bangs, revealing her rosy red lips which showed a weak smile. _"If you want get rid of this child then find the other Arbutus children and their parents. When the the thirty children together with their fathers and mothers are gathered together a miracle is going happen." _the woman told and then continued, _"That's all, now I'm really sorry but I'm in hurry. I wish you the best luck with the child, take care of him."_

After those words the woman disappeared into thin air before Endou could even say anything. The letter then closed itself and ignited so that only ash was left from it. It was as if the letter burned to destroy all the evidence about the mysterious woman and her words.

Endou sighed, what was he supposed to do now? He was left alone with a young child. He had wanted to ask so many things from the strange woman, but hadn't had the chance. There was still so many things that he didn't get. And he really hadn't understood anything about her fuzzy and complicated explanation which had no rhyme or reason. Endou sighed loudly and covered his eyes with his arm.

As the boy kept laying on the couch, he suddenly heard a noises beside him. Endou opened his eyes and saw a young boy, around the age of four staring at him with shining eyes. The boy had white colored hair which was mostly pointing up and wore a black-colored hairband.

The kid yawned loudly and rubbed his plum colored eyes. He then looked around, as if he had finally woken up and finally his glance stopped at Endou. "Papa?" the boy asked pointing at Endou.

Endou stared at the kid for a while and then pointed at himself. "Ah, I guess I'm something like that to you now..." he couldn't even end his sentence when the young kid already jumped from the basket and hugged Endou with all he had; though young kids didn't have much power.

"PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the young kid brawled as if he hadn't met a father figure in a long time.

Endou massaged his head while laughing desperately. He then wrapped his hands around the young boy and embraced him gently, comforting the crying kid. When the white-haired boy finally seemed to have calmed down, Endou dried the kids eyes and smiled. "What's your name?" the young adult asked, pointing at the kid.

The kid raised his head to look at Endou and then pointed at himself with interrogative face. When Endou nodded while smiling, the boy's look brightened a lot. "Munemsama. Ibuki Munemasa!" the kid laughed happily while introducing himself.

Endou couldn't stop his smile and patted Ibuki's head. "Then it's nice to meet you, Ibuki." the boy said but paused for a while, "No wait, if you're going to be my son then it would be weird to call you by your surname. Nice to meet you, Munemasa." the brown-haired boy nodded his head proudly and the young kid kept smiling happily.

"But what should I do with you now?" Endou asked aloud while staring at the white-haired kid. He was somehow able to accept the fact that he would become a father for this kid, but he had no idea what a father was supposed to do. While Endou was deep in thoughts he suddenly heard a doorbell ringing and then a familiar female voice spoke.

"Mamoru, are you home? I came to bring you some food." Natsumi asked, backing off from the door waiting for Endou to open the door. Endou jumped up in startle and quickly glanced at Ibuki, who was happily playing with a juice bottle which he had found in the living room. The white-haired boy stared at his father with cheerful face and showed the bottle to Endou.

"Mama!" the kid yelled excited.

"Ah, not now, Munemasa! I need to hide you quickly. Or a mean onee-san will come and get VERY angry at you... no... at me..." Endou took the kid is his lap and tried to think for a good hiding place. He heard Natsumi ringing the bell for the second time and the girl once more called for him. "Mamoru, I know you're there. Open the door!"

"Just a moment, Natsumi!" Natsumi raised her eyebrows when she heard her boyfriend answering in rather exhausted and hasty tone. She then closed her eyes and waited; at least he was home. Meanwhile, Endou tried his best to hide Ibuki somewhere. In the end he could not think of anything good, so he stuffed the child into his bedroom.

Kneeling before Ibuki, the boy spoke. "Okay, do not come out of the room. Onee-san will get really angry if she sees you and Papa will be in trouble, so please Munemasa listen to your father and don't come out."

"Mama?" Ibuki asked from the older boy while holding the empty bottle in his hands. Endou sighed and shook his head. "No, not Mama. A really angry onee-san... Now, don't come out if you want to stay alive." the brown haired boy told and closed the bedrooms door while leaving the confused child inside. After that he headed to the front door and opened it.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Natsumi moaned and Endou apologized immediately, "Sorry, the place was little dirty so I needed to clean up." Natsumi stared at her boyfriend, doubting his words, but decided to approve his answer. After all if there was something Endou didn't want to tell to her, then she had no rights to put her nose into his business; that till they get married of course.

"Oh I see," the auburn haired woman finally said and walked into her boyfriends apartment. Endou gulped loudly when Natsumi passed him and then sighed relieved while closing the door. He was so glad that she didn't doubt him. He then followed Natsumi to the living room.

Endou sat on the couch, next to Natsumi and stared at the woman. He was actually quite surprised to find out that she liked him. He had told her that he would leave the town after graduation and on the first day of high school the girl had suddenly appeared before him, telling that she would be attending to the same school.

"What?" Natsumi questioned when she suddenly saw Endou smiling at her with weird face. The boy just shook his head without answering to the girl, making her even more confused. After a year, they had finally realized the other parts feelings and without any cliche confessions which one would see in manga or anime they decided to start dating. And it was better for Endou, he didn't know what he had done if Natsumi suddenly confessed her feelings to him.

Natsumi entered the kitchen, setting the table for dinner. Endou waited for her in the living room; he knew that she wouldn't like it if he helped her. For some reason Natsumi didn't really appreciate his help. The auburn haired girl was almost finished when she suddenly heard a loud crash coming from Endou's room.

"Mamoru, what was that?" she asked, heading to the bedroom. Endou got shivers all over his body and quickly stopped Natsumi turning her back to the kitchen. "That was nothing, probably just my stomach rumbling." the boy tried get her attention away from the bedroom. He didn't want to know what would happen if Natsumi found Ibuki.

Natsumi was still curious about the noise, but decided to head back. What stopped her was another loud crash followed by a bawling. "That definitely wasn't your stomach. What are you hiding in that room?" the girl was finally ensured that there was something in her boyfriend room.

"No Natsumi, there's nothing that you should see," the boy tried to convince his girlfriend but she was far too persistent.

"So THERE IS something that you're hiding from me," Natsumi turned to look at Endou and the boy gulped loudly. He had just driven himself into the corner. There was nothing he could do anymore. "No Natsumi don't!" Endou tried to convince her for the last time, but Natsumi had already entered to the bedroom.

"Ah, Endou you!" the auburn haired woman yelled when she saw a young white-haired boy bawling next to Endou's bed. It seemed that he had tried to climb into it, but ended up falling down. Endou closed his eyes, now the girl would surely scold him. "Why are you leaving him alone? He's a kid so he will definitely hurt himself if you don't keep eye on him." Natsumi said, walking towards Ibuki who strangely stopped bawling when he saw the auburn haired woman.

"Mama!"

Endou sighed of relief. Natsumi had taken the case better than he had thought. Had it been someone else, they would have definitely yelled at him, telling he had cheated on them and that he was the boys father and how could he... they would be just over-dramatic. But gladly Natsumi was his girlfriend as she understood him completely, or at least he hoped she did.

"Natsumi let me explain," Endou walked to the little kid and took Ibuki into his arms and dried his eyes. He then turned to Natsumi and while remembering the strange woman's words he spoke. "This kid is my..."

"MAMAAA!"

Endou stopped when he suddenly heard Ibuki crying while reaching his hands towards Natsumi, as if he wanted into her arms. The brown-haired boy first stared at his girlfriend then at the kid and lastly his glance turned back to Natsumi. At that very moment Endou remembered Tsubaki's words and he smirked, "So this is how you want it. Well, it makes things a lot easier for me too."

"What?" Natsumi asked, not understanding what Endou was mumbling about.

"Like I said already, let me explain everything to you," the brown haired boy said and suggested them go to the living room. When they both sat down, Endou glanced at Ibuki and explained everything that had happened little earlier to Natsumi. He was so glad that he didn't need to lie to his most important person.

"... after that the hologram disappeared and the letter destroyed itself. We cannot contact her anymore." Endou finished his explanation and let go of Ibuki, who ran to Natsumi and embraced her legs while laughing happily. Natsumi lowered her look at the kid and stared right into his dark plum colored eyes.

"So you're telling me that he has chosen me as his mother? And that we should raise this kid together?" the woman asked, turning to her beloved person and after a moment of silence Endou nodded. Natsumi then shifted her glance back to the young kid and closed her eyes while caressing his head gently.

"I see. Then, nice to meet you, little one." Natsumi smiled and Ibuki stared to laugh. He then climbed up and sat on Natsumi's lap.

"Mama!" the boy kept repeating happily, as if he had just learned a new word.

Endou stared at Natsumi with widened eyes. "Wait? You believe me? And you're willing to be in this together?" he asked, stunned. He had thought that Natsumi was more of doubter-type of person. But his thoughts had been wrong.

Natsumi smiled at Endou and spoke, "I have no reasons to doubt you; you aren't the type of person to lie. And well why not. If it's with you then I'm willing to do _almost _anything." the woman told, clearly pointing that there were few things she wouldn't do, no matter what. Endou couldn't help his smile. He surely had great girlfriend.

"What's his name?" Natsumi suddely asked. Endou answered without second thoughts. "Munemasa. Ibuki Munemasa."

"Oh, then I call you Masa-chan." the woman laughed while lifting Ibuki in the air.

Endou sweat dropped at his girlfriend. "Natsumi, he's a boy."

Natsumi glanced at Endou with wide eyes and turned to look at Ibuki while tilting her head. "Then, how about Masa-kun?" the woman suddenly spoke after short pause and smiled.

"Mama!" Ibuki answered to her with cheerful voice. Natsumi embraced her adoptive son and showed a kindest smile Endou had even seen from her.

The brown-haired boy sighed. He had been wrong, with her as his partner things would surely get ugly at some point. He feared the future now even more.

_Where Do The Kids Come From?_

* * *

**EDIT 7.8.13**

Sakuchii: I thank you guys for reading this chapter! I'm glad to inform that I finally have received all OC's that I need! Thank you all for giving your OC's into my hands (bows deep)

Yukiko: That's it! We hope that we will get enough adult characters... as well as the one teen OC we haven't managed to receive yet. There no need to hurry, but our writer cannot progress with the story if she doesn't have every character!

Aiko: As for now, we're going to leave. Please do leave a review and see you all in next month.

~ deshii


	3. Kazemaru Ichirouta Is A Pervert?

Sakuchii: Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy.

Yukiko: Well well, isn't it another update. At least you managed to complete Sentimental Domination. You're approved.

Sakuchii: WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Aiko: Update approved! Now complete the other story too! ~

Sakuchii: Hai. Anyway, I did the disclaimer in the first chapter and this is _fanfiction_ so it should be obvious without any further words what I own and what I _don't_ own.

Aiko: The OC's - other than our authors - belong to their creators. This is also first chapter where OC's are going to make their appearance.

Yukiko: Hai, so from this chapter on we will have a list of the OC's who are going to make their first appearance in the chapter (unless they're a hidden chara). OwO

**Hinode Yoru** || **Yoriko Nami** || **Minazuki Hyouka **|| **Jupiter Maya**

* * *

**Where Do The Kids Come From? **  
_Child Two: Kazemaru Ichirouta Is A Pervert?_

"Ah, Matatagi don't go there… No, you have to stay with me. Matatagi!" Kazemaru yelled at a brown-haired little child who ran around the cramped street while completely ignoring his father. The young man had finally understood why it was called negative age.

"Don't want to! Not till you call me Hayato!" Matatagi pulled out his tongue and then continued running. Kazemaru sighed desperately and suddenly started to emit dark aura. If the child wasn't willing to listen to him, then he had to use force.

"Please let me survive this all," he mumbled, hoping that the strange child wouldn't stay in his house for too long. After all he had other life than just taking care of someone else child.

All of a sudden Kazemaru's eyes flashed as he locked his stare on Matatagi who had stopped to pet a dog. "Ma-ta-ta-gii…!" the teal-haired boy laughed evilly which alarmed the younger boy. Matatagi gulped loudly and tried escape by dashing off as fast as he could.

But Kazemaru wasn't going to lose. As a former member of track and field club and the current member of Nesshin Highs soccer club his speed hadn't dropped. The teal-haired man dashed after the escaping child.

"Waa- Otoo-san is scary!" Matatagi cried as he saw Kazemaru chasing after him, his eyes flaming in pure anger. He didn't like to chase after people, especially little children but at the moment he had no other choice.

"Matatagi stop now! We still need to buy food!" Kazemaru yelled in threatening tone. Matatagi glanced back and swallowed his tears when he saw Kazemaru's serious and dark face.

"No! I won't stop till you call me Hayato!" the boy kept on crying. Kazemaru sighed. Why did he have to call this person by his first name? It's not like they were relatives or close, he was only temporary looking after the kid. But maybe it didn't hurt to try it.

"… Hayato…" Kazemaru whispered, his voice being barely heard. He wasn't expecting the younger boy to answer him, because there was no way he had heard him.

"What is it, Otoo-san!" Matatagi laughed happily while turning to his father. The boy stopped so rapidly that it took Kazemaru off guard. His reaction was too slow. And so, he ended up crashing on his son. Just before they hit the ground, Kazemaru took hold of Matatagi's hand and pulled the boy so that Matatagi would land on top of him.

"Otoo-san. Sugoi!" the boy who lied on Kazemaru's chest was amazed. Kazemaru narrowed his eyebrows while sighing. He had just lost few years of his life.

"Why did you stop so suddenly Matatagi? Something bad may have happened." Kazemaru scolded the young boy. Matatagi stared at his father with his black eyes and pouted, refusing to answer.

Kazemaru let out a deep sigh. Why had this kid bring him so much trouble? "…Hayato-" he then mumbled, averting his eyes from Matatagi while there was a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

The brown-haired boys eyes brightened and his smile reached till his ears, "Hai, because Otoo-san called for me." Kazemaru turned to look at the boy with surprised look. Did it mean that if he called Matatagi by his first name the boy would listen to him?

Oh, he had been so stupid. If he had realized it from the very start then he would have saved few years of his life. "Okay, it's Hayato then. Now let's head to the convenience store." Kazemaru finally agreed to call the boy by his first name. He stood up, only to realize that they were standing before the entrance to the store they were heading at.

Kazemaru glanced at Matatagi who just smiled widely as an answer. The duo was about to enter the store when they accidentally dumped into familiar looking face. "Oh, Kazemaru. Shopping?" Endou asked as he walked out from the shop. He was holding two plastic bags in his hands.

Kazemaru gulped, hoping that Endou wouldn't notice Matatagi. Sadly the younger boy was inpatient and wanted to be noticed. "Otoo-san, let's go!" Matatagi dragged Kazemaru from his sleeve, but was too weak to move the young adult.

The teal-haired male glanced at Matatagi in shock. Not only he had to announce that he's present, but he just had to call Kazemaru his father. The teal-haired boy was about to explain everything to Endou but was interrupted by yet another voice speaking.

"Papa is Mama coming? She's late…" a young boy with spiky white hair asked from Endou. The brown-haired man suddenly quieted down when Kazemaru glanced at Ibuki. "Oh, that guy…"

"He's my cousins' son!" the male duo explained in union, only to end up staring at each other with surprised look.

"I'm taking care of him, because he's parents are on a trip, right?" Kazemaru asked hesitating and hoped that Endou understood his hidden agenda. After all he had been forbid to tell about Matatagi unless Endou was also a father of those so called Arbutus child.

"Yeah, well…" Endou laughed, clearly looking troubled. He averted Kazemaru's glance and there was an awkward silence between the boys.

Ibuki used to this chance to let go Endou's hand and walked towards Matatagi. He wanted to know who this new face was. When Matatagi noticed that the white head was walking towards him, he quickly hid behind Kazemaru's back. He didn't want to talk to strangers. Ibuki looked hurt of being rejected and walked back to Endou while sulking.

Neither of the older man still dared to speak. They wanted to break the ice and know if the other part was also the so called "parent" but they were afraid to take the risk. All of a sudden the convenience stores doors opened and a woman with curly auburn colored hair walked out.

"Sorry Endou to make you wait." Natsumi apologized as he walked next to her boyfriend. She then noticed Kazemaru and greeted the boy. Staring at the teal-haired boy her eyes suddenly caught an image of little brown-haired boy.

"Oh, I didn't know you have such your relative… Is he the Arbutus child?" the woman asked no hesitation in her words. Kazemaru stared at Natsumi with widened eyes and she raised her eyebrow, wondering if she had said something wrong.

"No... I mean yes!" the man shook his head and then revealed Matatagi, who was still hiding behind him. "His name is Matatagi Hayato." Kazemaru introduced the young boy.

"Nice to meet you…" Matatagi greeted everyone with small voice and grabbed his fathers' arm. Kazemaru then glanced at Ibuki. "So you guys too?" he asked from Endou and Natsumi.

"Yeah," Endou smiled and told Ibuki to introduce himself.

"Ibuki Munemasa." the white-haired boy told, not taking his glance off Matatagi. He reached his hand towards the brown-haired boy, but Matatagi once again rejected him. He quickly hid behind Kazemaru's back. Ibuki returned to Endou while looking hurt.

"So, Endou is the father and Natsumi ended up being your partner?" Kazemaru asked and the couple glanced at each other while nodding. "You're so lucky." the teal-haired then added. It would've been so easy if his girlfriend would be his partner. But unlike Endou, Kazemaru was still single. He had been so into soccer that he had never dated a girl in his 18 years.

"How about you, have you find your partner yet?" Endou asked. Kazemaru shook his head. Around a week had passed since he first met with Matatagi, but so far there hadn't been even smallest hints of who it could be.

"Not yet," the boy answered with weak smile. All of sudden he saw a small figure with long black hair walking past him. Kazemaru wouldn't even have had noticed if Matatagi hadn't suddenly spoken. "Okaa-san…" the boy mumbled. Endou and Natsumi ended up changing glances and then the former one glanced at Kazemaru.

"Have he called someone a mother yet?" the brown-haired man asked. Kazemaru shook his head. "Then it has to be her… She's your partner." Natsumi continued. She knew it very well, because she was the only one Ibuki called mother. So there was no mistake.

"Her?" Kazemaru asked turning around, but saw no one. His expression told clearly that he was disappointed. After all, he had finally gotten the chance to find that childs' mother but let it slip away. "Who is she?" the boy then sighed.

Wow, he surely was lucky; in a sarcastic way of course. He knew that the mother for his child lived in the same town as he, but he had no idea who that person was. Could things get any better from this?

"That uniform seemed to be Beppin Jr. High's… You know the all-girl junior high which is few streets away from our school. Maybe we should go and check it tomorrow?" Natsumi suddenly told. Kazemaru turned to her, as if he was his saver and agreed. He should definitely go and confirm what kind of person she was. Now he had finally found his partner.

"All-girl junior high, huh?" Kazemaru heard Endou mumbling and he suddenly got goosebumps all over his body. When he remembered how the girls in his school acted towards him, he didn't even want to know how Jr. High students would react.

Maybe it wasn't as good plan as he had first thought.

**- The Next Day -**

Kazemaru sat in the brushes just before the Beppin Jr. High entrance and waited for the bell to ring. He was holding Matatagi on his lap so that they boy wouldn't run off anywhere. The teal-haired boy sighed and looked at the trio on his left side. "And why are you guys here too?"

Endou smiled widely, Ibuki glanced at his father and Natsumi closed her eyes. "To help you, of course. Didn't I say that we should go together?" Natsumi announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kazemaru sighed, "I would have survived on my own too." He then patted Matatagi's head, who laughed happily and tried to climb on Kazemaru's back. Natsumi glanced at Kazemaru with a face that told him to shut up. Well, once she had made up her mind, the girl wouldn't back off so easily.

"Okaa-san!" the adult trio suddenly heard Matatagi speaking as he reached his hand towards the school's entrance. "It seems they're coming!" Endou laughed in excitement. This was so funny, it been a long time since they had done anything like this. Though he had never stalked Jr. High girls.

Kazemaru sweat dropped at his friend and then turned to look at the people who walked past the entrance. He tried to search for the girl with black hair, but much to his unluck almost every single girl had hair of that color. Some schools forbid their students to dye their hair and it seemed that Beppin was one of those.

"Okaa-san!" Matatagi once again laughed, this time louder and happier. It was as if he had finally found the person he was searching for. Kazemaru was still trying to find the girl they were searching for when his eyes suddenly spotted a group four of girls.

Two of them had black hair – just like the person they were looking for – and one had auburn hair. The last one of the girls had flashy orange hair with matching eyes. Probably dyed, Kazemaru thought; unless she was ginger. All of the girls were wearing typical Beppin Jr. High's uniform; pleated, black-white-red checkered skirt, brown colored jacket over the white short sleeved blouse and tie which matched the skirt's desing.

"Oh there they are; the group with ginger, auburn haired girl and two black heads." Natsumi suddenly informed while scrolling down the white iPad 2 which she had in her hands. Kazemaru had no idea where she had taken it from, nor what she was doing with it.

"The auburn-haired one is Yoriko Nami, in the second year of Beppin Jr. High. All of her hobbies have something to do with a board. It seems that she works part-time." Natsumi provided the girls' information to Endou and Kazemaru. The boys glanced at each other with surprised looks.

"I thought that Jr. High schoolers aren't allowed work partime!" Endou blurt in surprise and Kazemaru fell down in anime style. So he was surprised about that; not about fact that Natsumi knew all that information.

The auburn-haired woman pulled her side bangs behind her ear and continued, completely ignoring the guys. "The orange head is Hinode Yoru, also in 2-D just like the former one. Not much is known about her; it seems that she wasn't in this school last year."

"But who really interest us, are the two black heads. The one with shorter, slightly wavy hair with silver highlights is Jupiter Maya, going by the nickname J. She is a Britt. Her parents are often absent due to their work. Plays the piano and violin, goes to kung fu classes and does sports," Kazemaru listened closely as the woman continued advertising them. Somewhere inside his heart he hoped that this girl would end up with him; her info seemed nice… But he had the feeling that the last girl would be his partner.

"And then there's Minazuki Hyouka. She's Sun Garden orphan, a strong-willed person, brutal and sarcastic. Be aware of her, I guess she's been greatly influenced by Nagumo and Suzuno." Natsumi then informed and Kazemaru sighed. He really hoped that Maya was the right one, but he knew that he would end up with Hyouka.

"Where did you get all this information?" the teal-haired boy asked astonished. Natsumi smirked and pulled her hand trough her hair.

"Did you forget who was the one who found Endou's grandfather. Don't underestimate my detective skills." Kazemaru had forgotten. He had always thought of Natsumi as a rich girl, so he had completely ignored what she had done during the FFI. The auburn haired woman put her iPad 2 into her bag. Even though she had said all that, actually most of the information was found from the schools official site.

"But how can we find out who's the mother?" Endou suddenly asked and Kazemaru fell into deep thoughts. Matatagi was struggling in his arms as if he wanted to get free. The boy kept calling for mother. Natsumi smiled kindly and caressed the brown-haired boys head. Matatagi immediately backed off from Natsumi when he felt unfamiliar hand touching him.

Ibuki, who was in Endou's lap, stared at his mother and jumped down and pulled Natsumi's sleeve. When the woman turned to him, he reached his hands towards Natsumi while calling for her. "Oh," Natsumi smiled and took Ibuki on her lap. She played with his bangs for a while and suddenly got an idea.

"How about you let go of Matatagi, and let him to run to them. I'm sure he will recognize his mother. Then you can walk to them as if you're searching for him. And then you can say you want to talk with her," Natsumi suggested, making Kazemaru to burst into laughter.

"Come on. Me? Going there to saying I want to talk with her? They're think that either I'm going to confess my feelings, or that I'm some kind of pervert," the young adult laughed. Natsumi stared at him with widened look and then closed her eyes.

"Maybe you're right. And most likely they're think you're the latter one. Pervet-san." the girl smirked, emitting dark aura. Kazemaru immediately quieted down and gulped. By the tone in her voice and her evil laughter, he understood that the girl wasn't happy.

"Okaa-san!" Matatagi suddenly cried, and got off Kazemaru's hold. The boy then ran from the brushes right towards the group. "Matatagi, no!" Kazemaru yelled out of habit, only to realize that the boy wouldn't react when being called by his surname.

He sighed depressed. Natsumi stared at him with wide smirk, telling that she had been right. "Come on and take your child. Pervert-san." she clearly insulted Kazemaru and the man had no other choice but to go after Matatagi.

"Gambatte!" Endou wished Kazemaru the best luck. Ibuki stared at his father with wide open mouth and then imitated him. "Ganbatteh!" the boy raised his hand high in the air. Kazemaru showed a weak smile and walked out of the brushes.

Meanwhile Matatagi had already managed to run where the group of girls was. "Okaa-san!" the boy suddenly yelled reaching his hands high in the air. The girls, who hadn't noticed him earlier, looked down at the kid.

"Oh look. Here's a lost one here. Where are your parents?" Yoru smiled at Matatagi while pulling her orange colored hair back so that it wouldn't get in her way. She then knelt down so that they would be on the same level with the kid.

"OMG! He's so adorable! What's your name?" Maya cried out and did the same as Yoru. Matatagi glanced at the girls with dark expression and pulled himself away from them. After that he turned to one of the girls who was still standing and reached his hands towards her, "Okaa-san!" the boy cried, this time trying to get her attention.

"Oi, 'I Scream' it seems that the little squirt mistook you for his mother." Nami stared at the little guy with her cold golden eyes while calling for Hyouka. The last girl, who had long straight black hair, tied half way on the back, turned to look at Nami with murderous look.

"It's Hyouka. HY-OU-KA. Not I Scream." the girl complained, but Nami just shrugged.

"Ices, Ice cream or I scream… It's the same…"

"It's NOT!" Hyouka yelled. They then had a long staring battle with Nami, but were interrupted by Matatagi's cry.

"Oh, right. We had this thing here too…" the girl with black hair knelt before Matatagi. The young boy was about to hug Hyouka, but she pushed him away not letting him too close. "I'm sorry little kid, but I'm no your mother. She's somewhere else." the girl explained shortly and then stood up and walked away, leaving the stunned kid alone.

"Hyouka-chan, that was too mean! Looks he's going to burst into crying," Yoru scolded Hyouka who didn't seem to listen to her at all. She then glanced at Matatagi and then at Hyouka who was getting further and further away from them. "Moo-!" the girl pouted in anger and was about to follow the girl, but a new – deep male – voice interrupted her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It seems that he ran away from me." Kazemaru walked to the girls, trying to sound as natural as he could. Maya and Yoru stopped and walked to Kazemaru, while Nami and Hyouka watched from the side. After all they needed to wait for their friends.

"The father is here!" Maya laughed happily, smiling at Kazemaru. The teal-haired boy laughed desperately and took the kid into his lap. The boy – as always – seemed to be afraid of strangers. He always avoided having any body contact with them. And once a stranger came near, he always fled into his fathers' presence.

"I'm not really his father. I'm just temporary taking care of this child." the teal-haired male explained, wanting to avoid misunderstandings. Maya and Yoru glanced at each other with widened eyes and then turned their heads back to Kazemaru and Matatagi, comparing the duo. When the young boy noticed their stares, he quickly hid his face on Kazemaru's chest.

"Not that you mention, they don't look anything a like." Maya stated.

"You're right J, yep yep." Yoru nodded her head in agreement. Maya was called J by her best friends as she hated her real name.

"That guy seems familiar…" Nami mumbled as she scanned Kazemaru from head to toes. She had the feeling that she had seen him somewhere, but where? "AH!" the girl suddenly remembered and then continued. "You're Kazemaru Ichirouta from Nesshin High's soccer club!" the girl yelled as if she had suddenly remembered something revolutionary. Hyouka opened her eyes glanced at the boy from the corners of her eyes.

Kazemaru gulped loudly. Not only the four pair of eyes was staring at him while waiting for his answer, but everyone around them had stopped to look what's going on. He needed to figure out fast how to get out of that situation.

"Yes, I admit, that's me. I'm taking my leave now, but I would first like to speak with Minazuki Hyouka… Alone." the young adult informed and Hyouka turned around rapidly and faced him. Yoru's and Maya's faces brightened.

"This is confession! This is definitely a confession!" Yoru shrieked happily.

"So romantic!" Maya blushed hard not being able to hold down her excitement.

"Come on you guys, don't get any unnecessary preconceptions," Hyouka sighed while walking past her friend and stopped before Kazemaru. She then raised her head and stared at him with her lightless sky blue colored eyes. Kazemaru flinched at the sudden emptiness in her look, but tried to maintain his smile.

"I'm willing to listen to you," Hyouka smirked. Kazemaru sighed of relief, now he was one step closer at getting mother for that troublesome child. "But be aware. You do something unwanted I will beat you up, Pervet-san." the black-haired girl called him by the same name as Natsumi. Well, it was strange for 18-years old be searching for a mere Jr. High School student.

"I'll catch up to you guys later. See you then." Hyouka said goodbye to her friends and Kazemaru took them somewhere where they could be alone. They ended up choosing a deserted playground which wasn't far away from Beppin Jr. High.

Kazemaru swung Matatagi on the swings while Hyouka sat on the adjacent swing. She listened closely as the teal-haired male explained her everything about Matatagi and the Arbutus children. Nodding from time to time the girl with sky blue eyes tried to assimilate everything that the boy was telling her.

_'I guess this exactly what's happening back home… But to think that I would be involved in it as well…'_ The girl thought after Kazemaru had told everything he knew. Hyouka closed her eyes and stood up from the swings. "And that's the very reason why he's been yelling 'Okaa-san' every single time he sees me?"

Matatagi's eyes brightened when he saw the girl standing before him. "Okaa-san!" Kazemaru and Hyouka first glanced at the brown haired boy and then at each other. The teal-haired boy sweat dropped. "That's exactly the reason."

Hyouka smiled shortly and then spoke, "Okay, I guess I can accept your request." Kazemaru sighed of relief when he heard her words. He had been so sure that the girl wouldn't accept his words. After all, that whole story sounded so absurd. And Hyouka didn't seem to be those airhead types you accepted things just like that.

"BUT FIRST. You need to help me with something." Hyouka suddenly told as her expression got serious. Kazemaru gulped; her getting so serious would mean that the thing wasn't good one. In the end, he had to agree. He had no other choice if he wanted the girl to be his partner.

"Good. Then follow me," the girl smiled and walked away, not even waiting for Kazemaru. The man quickly took Matatagi in his arms and ran after the girl. Walking past the Nesshin High, Hyouka then turned into one of the back streets.

Kazemaru didn't like where they were heading for. He hadn't been in the place, but had heard lots of horrific rumors around the area which had gotten the nick name "Devil's Basement". Even though he was older than the girl, he decided to stick close to Hyouka, who was walking around as if she owned the place.

Matatagi's lower lip trembled and he tightened his hold around Kazemaru's neck. The man smiled gently at the boy and caressed his head, trying to comfort him. Of course the boy would be scared, walking in a dark street.

After many deadly minutes, Hyouka finally stopped before a spacious and heavy looking down. She opened the door and told Kazemaru to walk in. When they finally made their way to the down stairs, they were welcomed by noisy laughs.

"Oh, I Scream has arrived!" one of the men in the room yelled when Hyouka stepped in. The girl ignored all the guys who spoke to her and walked to the bartender who smiled at her kindly. The young blonde boy asked what she wanted, but she told that she would pass. The girl then closed her eyes, as if she was waiting for something; or someone.

"I Scream you came," Kazemaru heard a male voice speaking, as a man with spiky red-hair walked towards the girl. Matatagi immediately closed his eyes and buried his head into Kazemaru's chest. Kazemaru could feel the boys whole body trembling.

"It's been a week; you need to give your answer. Will you become my girlfriend? We could rule this whole area together." the man asked while reaching his hand towards the clearly younger girl. He carried his hand trough Hyouka's silky black hair, but the girl slapped it away.

"I could beat you any moment I want. And I'm _deeply_ sorry but I already have a boyfriend," she left her seat and walked to Kazemaru. The room was silent for seconds and Kazemaru's eyes widened in shock. Everyone stared at the girl, stunned. All of a sudden the whole room broke into laughter.

"Are you kidding me? You? Dating the famous Kazemaru Ichirouta, who is carrying a child in his arms." the man asked as his laughter echoed in the room. It was only now when Kazemaru realized that red-haired guy in front of him was the famous delinquent from Nesshin High. He was also the leader of Devils' Basement. But what kind of connection Hyouka had with him?

"I'm serious, Degenerative Dog. I will not become your girlfriend and I'm not handing over Pigeon Cage." Hyouka glared at the red-haired man with serious expression. She then lowered her head so that a shadow was casted upon it and walked away pointing out that the conversation was over.

Kazemaru's eyes widened. Not only the girl was called 'I Scream' but she was also brining up Pigeon Cage in the conversation. He wasn't really abreast about the delinquent groups and gangs, but that name was famous around the area. Pigeon Cage was the main area for Black Pigeons that was a rival gang to Checkmate. The latter one was currently ruling over Devils Basement. But what did Hyouka have to do with all that?

"Don't get so cocky, little miss. I might bark, but I won't bear any insults." the red-head was getting rather furious. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the black haired girl, throwing over everything that was in his way.

It seemed to everyone that he was heading towards Hyouka, who was facing him with her back, but all of a sudden he changed his direction. Kazemaru could only blink his eyes when he saw the fist coming at him. Purely on reflex he dived down, only to hear a voice of impact.

Hyouka had made her way to the man and stopped his hit by grapping his arm. The girl tossed her head to get the hair off her eyes. After that her expression darkened and she stared at him while her eyes flamed from anger. "I can understand if you're angry at me, but please don't hurt innocent people. If something had happened to my son…"

"You so…?" the man asked, but his question was cut off by Hyouka. The girl smacked him right at his face, making the man fly aback. He fell right into the arms of his followers. He spitted out the blood and rubbed his cheek, which was covered in the red liquid. After that he advanced forward to land an attack on the girl.

Unlike in many other territories, in Minami town only gang leaders were allowed to fight in the bases. This was why the others in the room couldn't fight, even if they wanted to. If the base leader lost the battle, then the authority of the area was passed to the challenger who in many cases was the winner. Because of the rule, leader battles where commonly held in bases. Though, if the challenger was to lose the battle, he would have to hand his area to the base leader. This is why challenges were made only when the person was sure he would win.

Hyouka had no interest taking over the Checkmate's area, but she couldn't stand when people hurt someone dear to her. The girl ducked to avoid and then jumped high in the air.

"Oh, it's here. I Screams' Checkmate Kick!" Kazemaru heard someone yelling. The bartender smirked and closed his eyes. One more battle was over and Checkmate's area and people were now under Black Pigeons lead. But that was for the better.

High in the air Hyouka made an overhead kick which landed on the red-haired mans' face. It was immediate knock out. The girl stood up and tossed her hair and smirked. "This area is now Black Pigeons. Everything will remain the same. If something happens then inform me," the girl told and walked out of the room, not even glancing back at the man she had just knocked out.

Not wanting to be left alone Kazemaru followed Hyouka, making his way out from the group which was staring at their ex-leader, trying help him to get his consciousness back. When he had finally caught up to the girl, the teal-haired male sighed of relief. It had been distressing to be in unknown area. "So you're the leader of Black Pigeons, huh? No wonder she called you I Scream."

"I thank you for accompanying me. It's always more relaxing to fight when you have someone you need to protect…" Hyouka thanked the man and then smirked, "But I didn't think you know that much. So you've actually been stalking me, Pervet-san."

Kazemaru panicked and tried to come up with something to say. His words were cut off by Matatagi's cry as the boy reached his hands towards Hyouka. The girl stared at the boy with widened eyes. He was still calling for her even though she had rejected him so many times.

"Come here," Hyouka finally showed a gentle smile as she took Matatagi into her arms. Kazemaru smiled. He wasn't sure what kind to pair he would make with her, but at least he had found his partner. Now he had one thing less to deal with. Hyouka laughed aloud as Matatagi kissed her on cheek; it had been so long since someone had kissed her.

_'I wonder what the guys back home will say when I tell them that I have become a mother._'

_Where Do The Kids Come From?_

* * *

Sakuchii: Here's the chapter. It ended up being a lot longer that I had thought at first. Four characters indroduced, who also happen to be our youngerst characters  
(disincluding my OC's XD).

Aiko: So yeah, Hyouka got the spot light here. One more pairing _getto da ze_!

Yukiko: Oh, Nee-san wants to become a Pokémon Master, it seems.

Sakuchii: So, some of you may wonder what's with the pun for Hyouka's name being "I Scream". That's actually taken from the anime **Hyouka. **I don't take credits from creating it. So **Hyouka** means **Ices** which is also **Ice cream **which sounds similar to** I scream. **So Hyouka = Ice cream = I scream. Whola, we have wonderful nick name.

Yukiko: I has time for us to end this chapter and our author go to sleep. See you guys in October as our author needs to prepare for exams in September.

Aiko: And do leave a review~ nee^^


	4. Found, Lost, Found and Lost Again

Sakuchii: Yai! I'm here with another chapter! That's as soon as the internet decides to co-operate with me.

Aiko: Hope that will never happen.

Sakuchii: EH? You don't want a new chapter, I'm hurt!

Yukiko: Since when you've been sensitive about our words?

Sakuchii: Since the very start! I just haven't shown it.

Aiko&Yukiko: Yeah, yeah... Now let's continue. Here's the list of the characters who are introduced in this chapter!

**Himitsu Kirara || Fujisaki Saori || Otoeisho Nana **

* * *

**Where Do The Kids Come From?**  
_Child Three: Found, Lost, Found and Lost Again_

Kazemaru, who was walking towards Nesshin High, stopped when he heard someone calling his name. The male with teal-colored hair turned to around and saw Endou running towards him.

"Getting school this late? You have only one lesson, huh?" Endou asked after greeting his friend. It was already past 2 pm. and there was going to be only one last lesson which started at 3 pm.

Kazemaru smiled at Endou. "Yeah. It's a good thing that we seniors have so few lessons*****" he then glanced at Endou and noticed that the white-haired kid wasn't with him. "Is Ibuki with Natsumi?" he wasn't sure of Natsumi's timetable, but assumed that since Ibuki wasn't with Endou he must be with the girl.

Endou nodded. "Natsumi's school ended already so she's taking after him. And what about Matatagi, is he with that Minazuki girl?" the brown haired boy then continued with a question. He was so happy that his friend had finally found his partner, and now could share the time to look after the kid.

Kazemaru shook his head. "She's still in school, but her lesson ends earlier than ours so she promised to go look after Matatagi. I lent her my spare key." the boy told, still refusing to call his son by his first name. After that he sighed. "I barely managed to put him to sleep; he's such a troubling child. But there' nothing else to do, after all I cannot leave him alone while he's awake."

Endou agreed with his friend. It was extremely troubling, going to school while taking care of a little child. Sometimes he even ended up skipping classes because of Ibuki. "But it surely is a surprise, that there are two fathers going to the same school." he suddenly mumbled, making Kazemaru turn to look at him.

"I wouldn't be so surprised." the teal-haired boy then smirked while closing his eyes. Endou glanced at him with surprised look and Kazemaru continued. "That woman who appeared in the letter is Japanese. No matter how you look at it the name Sakurasou Tsubaki is definitely Japanese, right?"

"Now that you mention, you've got a point."

"Also, Matatagi and Ibuki are both Japanese, which leaves us to one conclusion." Kazemaru grinned when he saw Endou's shining eyes. "Most of the fathers are Japanese High students. I know there are loads of High Schools in Japan, but there just might be a chance that there are few more of us in Nesshin High."

Endou's eyes shined. He was getting excited! There hadn't been anything so exciting ever since the last soccer match; which had been held on the previous week. His insides were burning, not being able to wait what the future brings.

"Let's go and find them!" the boy laughed happily.

"Sure, but first we need to go to the lesson."

* * *

**- - - - - Raimon High - - - - -**

"Akita Fumio," the homeroom teacher of Raimon Highs 2-D called out the names of his students. He was man in the middle of thirties and looked extremely bored while calling out the names. His brown hair had already started to thin out and he wore glasses which looked like they were from last century.

"Here!" a boy with spiky red hair answered.

"Chiba Izumi." the teacher continued, not even bothering to raise his head.

"Here," this time a girls voice answered.

"Fujisaki Saori," the teacher then called.

"Here," a girl with brown, elbow length hair and green eyes answered calmly. There was a silent second in the class, after what the teacher continued. Saori sighed. It was obvious that the teacher had some issues with her.

Her father had died in plane accident and now there was only her and her older brother Takeshi supporting their mother. They owned a family restaurant, so Saori often skipped classes in order to help her mother during the busy days. And still she managed to stay on the Top 10 on the exams.

The teacher had already spoken about the matter with her and her parent. He had told that if Saori was to skip anymore lessons, she would be repeating a year. Saori's and her mothers' view had been the same. If that was to happen, then Saori had no other choice. After all she would mostly likely take after the family business anyway. But before that she needed to complete high school. Thankfully there was still time to do that.

"Himitsu Kirara." the male teacher called and the person who was sitting next to Saori answered.

"He-re," said a girl with waist length purple hair which was tied up on a high ponytail. Her golden colored eyes shined, as she was practicing the voice of her new character. Yet another moment of silence as the teacher stared at Kirara with an empty look. Saori couldn't hide her smile. Other than her, there were two more girls in the class with whom the teacher had issues, and Kirara was the other one.

The girl, with whom Saori had managed to befriend, was a transfer student from America. There she had been an Idol and Fashion Designer. But something had made her to quit her job and she moved to Japan, making her way to the world of Seiyuu world.

She had made a huge progress the past year and had loads of job request coming from there and here. As she was busy with her work, Kirara had barely time to attend to school and classes and the teacher was extremely angry about it. So in other words, Kirara was in the same position as Saori. And that was most likely the reason why they had befriended quickly.

"Watanabe Hikari." the teacher called for the last name in the list.

Silence.

"Watanabe Hikari." he repeated, making sure that the girl hadn't missed her name. But it was no use there was no answer this time either. He let out a deep sigh and put absent mark after the girls name. That girl needed to take school extremely serious or she wouldn't be able to make it.

Saori and Kirara first glanced at each other and then at the empty seat behind them. That mentioned girl was the last one who had been singled out as target for teachers negative attention. The duo didn't know much about this Watanabe Hikari; she hadn't been coming to classes since the first day of the school.

There was barely any to none the 2-D knew about Hikari. The girl had transferred to the school on her second year; before that she had attended to Misekai High. But no one had seen her since the day she introduced herself.

The only fact which was known about Hikari was that she was a famous Light Novelist going by the name Light. She was called genius by people, having published her first bunkobon***** when still in Jr. High. Just like Saori and Kirara, Hikari already had a job and she got paid regularly. Still the girl wouldn't be fully recognized before finishing High school… so that was quite trouble for her.

"Okay, let's start the lesson." the brown haired teacher then continued with monotone voice. He turned to the blackboard and started to write something on it, indicating that the lesson had officially started.

**- After Lesson -**

Saori sighed of relief when the bell finally rang. She quickly packed her stuff and was about to leave the classroom when the teachers voice suddenly stopped her. "Fujisaki and Himitsu would you come here for a moment." the called girls glanced at each other and after nodding slightly they then walked to the teacher.

The man who was collecting his papers glanced at the girls and then stopped. He let out a light smirk. "I'm glad that you two have started to take school serious… at least for some time. I know that you're both busy with your work but it's great to see my students going to classes." the praised the duo which got the girls completely off guard.

"But…" his expression suddenly darkened and Saori gulped. Here it game; he was going announce that they had to repeat a year. "I haven't seen Watanabe since the entrance ceremony. Here's her address, could you please go and check her for me. And somehow convince her to come to school." the teacher asked.

Saori and Kirara stared at each other, not knowing what to answer. Before they could say anything the teacher stood up from his seat and headed towards the exit. "I'm counting on you two." he wished them the best luck and then left.

The stunned duo could do nothing but to stare as their teacher left. Saori looked at the paper she was holding and sighed. "That teacher, he's just too much trouble." Kirara nodded in silent agreement and with changing few glances the girls decided to leave the classroom.

They barely managed to get out of the classroom when a female student suddenly crashed on Kirara. The girls ended up falling down on their butts. "Ah, I'm sorry!" the woman apologized in a hurry and quickly stood up. Kirara stuttered that it was nothing and Saori helped her friend up. She then glanced at the female student, who was mostly likely from the parallel class. The brown haired girl stared at the girl, her expression hinting that she wanted some answers for the sudden rush.

The other girl gulped. "They said that Gouenji Shuuya from Nesshin High is here from some reason. I've always admired him so I wanted to go and meet him." Saori closed her eyes as a sign of accepting the explanation. The girl sighed of relief and then rushed towards the stairs.

Kirara stared at her friend, amazed. She hadn't even said a word and still the girl started explaining to her the reasons. That person was surely amazing. Saori on the other hand wasn't amazed at all. She wore a dark and serious expression. If Gouenji was there, that meant that _she_ too was there…

"Ofukuro!" a high and childish yell echoed in the seconds years hallway. Saori sighed when she heard the other second years shouting in confusion of the sudden appearance of a child. In no time two not so big arms wrapped around her tights.

"Ofukuro!" the child cried in happiness. Saori remained calm, but her expression seemed slightly empty. The brown-haired girl knelt before the child and smiled at her. "Beta, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The little girl who had light blue hair on twin tails laughed as her purple colored eyes were dazzling. "Beta came to meet Ofukuro! Chichioya is also here!" Beta told with enthusiastic voice and took hold of Saori's hand.

Before the older girl could do anything, Beta was already dragging her down the stairs and towards the gates where Gouenji was caught. Saori saw from the corner of her eyes that Kirara was closely following them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was bad; they were getting closer to Gouenji and if Beta was to yell anything unnessary there they would be in trouble. She needed to think something and fast.

Just as Beta was raising her hand to wave at her father, Saori covered her mouth with her hand and took the girl in her arms. She then ran past the crowd and grabbed Gouenjis' arm. "Kirara follow!" Saori then glanced at her friend and dashed out of the school yard while dragging Gouenji with her and carrying Beta on her other arm.

Saori stopped only when she was sure that they were far enough from the school. She knew that she would most likely get into trouble on the following day. After all Gouenji was adored and popular in Raimon and many girls were after him. But little they knew that Gouenji actually had a girlfriend AND that he was taking care of a child with completely another girl; who was Saori of course.

"What is this all about?" Gouenji asked, as Saori was trying to get her breathing back to normal. The girl stopped breathing for a moment and stared at Gouenji while narrowin her eyebrows. After a loud exhale she could finally speak.

"That's what I want to know. Why did you bring Beta to school? What if someone was so suspect something?" Saori scolded her careless partner. Gouenji looked little surprised, but then his expression softened and he turned to look at Beta, who smiled at her father.

"I'm sorry," he, much to Saori's surprise, apologized. "This girl just wanted to see you no matter what and I couldn't stop her." he then took Beta into his arms and the girl laughed happily when she felt his warmth. Saori couldn't hide her smile when she was Beta and Gouenji getting along so well.

"Ah, um, I?" Saori suddenly heard Kirara's voice speaking as the latter girl didn't want to interrupt the sweet moment. The girl with brown-colored hair stared at her girl, stunned. She had completely forgotten that Kirara was coming with them... And now the girl would surely suspect something. The girls stared at each other not knowing what to say.

What finally broke the silence, was the ringtone of Kirara's phone. She flapped it open and answered the phone. "Kirara speaking." the girl muttered shuly. She was happy to hear her boyfriends voice on the other side of the phone. There was a short silence between the two of them which Kirara then broke. "Ano, Jirou."

"Yes?" she heard Sakuma answering to her. The girl took a deep breath and turned to look at Saori, Gouenji and Beta who we laughing happily like a one big family.

"I think I just found one. Arbutus child."

* * *

**- - - - - Minami Town - - - - - **

"Oi, oi, oi! Where did that little pest go?" Kogure yelled in frustration as he ran around Minami town. He usually wouldn't care so much about another person, but that little one was an exception. He would be so dead it something was to happen to her.

The high school freshman made a sharp turn around the corner. He planned on turning to left and then head towards Minami towns park. He managed to take only few longer steps before suddenly crashing into someone.

"Ah- sorry... KOGURE!" the bluehead heard a familiar voice yelling. He looked up and saw Endou together with Natsumi and a white-haired kid. Endou gave the kid to Natsumi and reached his hand towards Kogure. The blue-haired boy took it and Endou pulled him up.

"Thanks," he mumbled while averting the trios glances.

"Where were you hurrying up like that?" Endou asked, noticing that Kogure was patting heavily.

Natsumi agreed with her boyfriend. "You look so pale..." she stated.

Kogure's eyes widened when he remembered certain person. "Ah, that little troublemaker. I need to find her." he shouted. Endou and Natsumi glanced at each other and nodded.

"We can help you. What does she look like?" the brown haired man asked. Kogure stared at his friends and then smirked. "She's around 3-years and has her fluffy green hair tied up on two buns. She likes animals and in no good with girls." Kogure explained and the couple nodded. After that they split up, staying in contact through phones.

**-OO-**

A little girl was sitting in park located not far from the place where Kogure and Endou had split up. She had knelt down on was staring at a cat. After sometime she reached her hand towards it and petted it gently. "You're all alone too..." the green-haired girl mumbled with faint voice. The cat answered with a loud meow. "I'm really no good with people... they're scary." the girl sighed while closing her eyes.

She was so in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the person who was walking towards her. "Eala, lytel mægden... Thou art all alone? Art thou lost?*****" Konoha heard a female voice speaking and she froze to that place. She raised her head in fear, her whole body trembling.

There was a high school girl standing before Konoha. She was wearing bright yellow-and-orange colored kimono and lilac hakama over it. Her long light pink colored hair was tied up in two side pony-tails and her light blue eyes seemed bigger because of the convex lenses. The stranger pushed up her glasses and let go of the shinai***** she was holding.

"Let's gan to find thy parents," the pink-haired female showed a forced smile and knelt down to Konoha's level. The younger girl immediately backed off and averted the older girls eyes. The stranger was taken aback but then smiled; this time with a honest smile. "So thou art just like me. Na god with folc, huh?" the female wondered and Konoha's eyes widened up for a moment.

"Oto-san?" she asked, slowly making her way towards the older female. The latter one reacted to Konoha's call and turned her head.

"Eh? How don thou wit my name?" Otoeisho Nana asked.

Konoha lowered her head and mumbled. "Oto-san."

Nana's expression froze for a moment and she stared at Konoha; her eyes completely blank. "I shalt prefer if thou call me Nana."

Konoha titled her head, "Pana?"

"Nana!" Nana tried to correct the girl.

"Napa!" the green-haired girl smiled shuly.

"Nana!" she repeated.

"Mana!"

"Nana!" the pink-haired girl was getting desperate.

"Nama!" Konoha replied with another mistaken name.

"Seven!"

"Father!"

Nana fell on the ground, defeated. How did she get Father from Seven? Even the number of the letters or rhyme didn't match. Just how stubborn one could be to avoid calling her by name.

The pink-haired girl glanced at Konoha and realized that she was staring at her shuly. When she noticed that Nana respounded to her stare, Konoha immediately averted her eyes and blushed. "Oto-san." And they were back at the startline.

Nana sighed. "I give up." she then stood up. She stared down at Konoha and closed her eyes. "Shalt wit gan lytel an... Let's find thy parents." Nana reached her hand towards Konoha and planned to pull the girl up. All of a sudden she felt dangerous aura near followed by a loud, panting shout.

"Konoha!" the shouter finally reached the park. Nana's eyes glazed and she immediately took her shinai from it's pack and aimed it towards the person who seemed to be emiting that dangerous aura. The blue-haired boy immediately backed away. Nana stared at him with her eyes flaming in anger.

"Who art thou?" she yelled taking a step ahead. If it wasn't for a small figure which ran past her towards the boy, she would've attacked him seconds later.

"Gure!" a lake of tears was running down Konoha's eyes as she embrased her father figure. Kogure knelt down and caressed the girl; scolding her for leaving on her own. "I almost got a heart attack! What if something would have happened to you?" he yelled, but stopped when Konoha's body started to tremble as she stared at him with her black eyes.

He showed a weak smile and embraced his daughter. "Promise you will never ever disappear like that." he whispered gently and Konoha kept nodding her head not being able to stop her tears. Kogure then dried her tears and pressed his forehead against her. He felt as the trembling slowly stopped and the girl snobbed few times. "Better now?" he asked. Konoha nodded and the duo shared a laugh.

Soon Endou and Natsumi came running. "You've found her?" the former one asked and got an answer when he saw Konoha on Kogure's lap. Kogure nodded his head and smiled. "Endou, Natsumi meet my cousin, Konoha. She'll be staying at my place for sometime." the boy told, having his breathing finally stablized. Konoha glanced at the older couple and then her eyes met with Ibuki's. The boy smiled shuly, but Konoha buried her head on Kogure's chest as an anwer. Ibuki looked crushed; once again he was rejected.

Nana had watched the who reunion act and the girl then finally smiled, packing her shinai. Konoha noticed that the girl was about to leave and she called for her. "Oto-san!" Nana turned around to see her and showed a faint smile. "Stay well, lytel an." she laughed. Her eyes then landed on Natsumi for a short moment and the girls nodded as a greeting.

Konoha stared at the girl going, "OTO! See you again!" she tried to shout with all of her power, but her voice was just too weak. The girl was sure that Nana didn't hear her. Much to her surprise the older girl suddenly raised her hand and waved as an answer. Konoha was excited; she would see that person again.

"Who was she?" Kogure asked, not taking his glance of the girl who was walking away from them.

"She's Otoeisho Nana. The Warrior of Teikoku, or so they say." Natsumi answered while lifting Ibuki up so that it would be more confortable to hold him; her hands were getting numb. Endou glanced at his girlfriend; did she know every single person in the world? No matter whom they met she would always knew at least one fact about the person.

Kogure exhaled loudly, not taking his glance off the girl. "The Warrior of Teikoku, huh?"

* * *

**- - - - - Hokkaido - - - - -**

Fubuki twins were standing on the living room, speechless. There where two children; a boy with navyblue hair and a girl with long indigo-colored hair tied up on black ribbon; sleeping souldly before them. Shirou glanced at his younger brother and gulped.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked and Atsuya looked at him; troubled. He didn't know what to answer to his brother. They both then turned their glances to the children.

"Is she the one I think she is?" Atsuya asked from Shirou while gently poking the little girls cheek. She was alarmed awake by the sudden touch and got hold of Atsuya's finger. Squinting, she rose and looked around herself. The girl looked extremely troubled noticing that she was in unfamiliar environment and her eyes started to water.

Just as she was going to burst into tears, the girl noticed Shirou before her. Her mood and expression had a complete turnover and the girl babbled like a little baby.

"Darling!" the indigo-haired girl laughed while reaching her hands towards the little girl.

Shirou had no choise put to take the girl into his lap and then caressed her head. Atsuya closed his eyes and exhaled. The case was closed; her behaviour was too obvious. "So it really is her." he mumbled and Shirou nodded in agreement.

"It's none other than the youngest Okazaki."

* * *

Sakuchii: Whua! Our enviroment is changing from Minami Town to Hokkaido. So before I confuse you guys more, I might as well list up the schools that are close to each other and in which towns they are located. The italic schools have no OC's as a student. There is also one University where few of out IE characters attend to.

**Tokyo Area**  
Raimon Town - Raimon High, Raimon Jr. High  
Teikoku City - Teikoku High, _Teikoku Jr. High_  
Minami Town - Nesshin High, Bepping Jr. High

**Hokkaido Area  
**Hakuren Town - Hakuren High, _Hakuren Jr. High _

**Osaka Area**  
Katami City - Misekai High  
Niwano Town - Tobu University

Aiko: So also as some of you guys might have noticed there were this "*****" kind of sings here and there throughout the chapter. I will now explain those parts.

**1.** Since I don't know Japanese High **school system**, I go with the one we have here. So the older student you are the less subjects you need to choose and the more free periods you have. That's why it's even possible to have only one period in a day.

**2.** **Bunkobon** are small-format paperback books, designed to be affordable and portable. The great majority of bunkobon are A6 (105×148mm or 4.1"×5.8") in size. They are sometimes illustrated and (like other Japanese paperbacks) usually have a dust wrapper over a plain cover. They are used for similar purposes as Western mass market paperbacks: generally for cheaper editions of books which have already been published as hardbacks. However, they are typically printed on durable paper and durably bound, and some works are initially published in bunkobon format. _(WIKIPEDIA)_

**3. Otoeisho Nana** uses old english when she speaks; she's quite old-fashioned. I will not translate each of her sentences as I assume that they are pretty obvious to guess from the context. I will change only few parts of her sentence into old english.

**4. Shinai** is a bamboo sword used in Kendou.

Yukiko: Okay, that should be pretty much it. Do point out if we missed something or if Nana's language is too hard to understand.

Aiko: I guess if we have nothing else to inform you guys, our author could go to sleep now.

Sakuchii: Thank you two. And please do leave a review, nee. See you next time in Hokkaido! (And some other place as well!)

~ deshii


End file.
